


One thing (dreamnotfound)

by Neerg



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Love, M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neerg/pseuds/Neerg
Summary: Dream has to live through his love dying. Over and over again.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgewastaken - Relationship, georgexdream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	One thing (dreamnotfound)

This book is partly based on the song One Thing by Nico Collins.


End file.
